


Lighters

by Crizz



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crizz/pseuds/Crizz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is where Yunho and Changmin meant to be.. No matter how many times they were kicked, mocked, tripped..<br/>This is where they always belong</p><p>(ok, HORRIBLE summary..TT.TT)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lighters

**Author's Note:**

> \- One of my old fic... 
> 
> \- After their two years hiatus (year: 2011)

**Fic:** Lighters  
  
 **Pairing:** hint!HoMinHo  
  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
  
 **Warning:** Phail!.. just phail!!  >.<  
  
 **Length:** Oneshot  
  
 **Disclaimer:** Song belongs to Bruno Mars/Eminem/5'9". Those lovely boys belong to me *cracks whip* XD  
  


  
  
  
 **This one's for you and me, livin out our dreams  
We're all right where we should be  
Lift my arms out wide I open my eyes  
And now all I wanna see  
Is a sky full of lighters.  
A sky full of lighters~**  
  
  
This is hardly their first performance.  
Seven going to eight now years..  
No, they’re certainly not just other wide-eyed rookies: innocent and awed by all the bright lights and huge setting and thousands screaming  _their_  names.  
But on the other hand…  
  
It is ten times scarier than the last time they had to do this.. It’s scarier because it will only be the two of them facing the scrutiny, the judgement.. the praises, the critics.. When before there were five to hold each other up through the pain and laugh and sadness and tears and joy and the sweat.. Now there would only be them both facing the firing squad.  
People would think that since they’ve done this a hundred times, it should just come easily to them… That it would just be the same old thing. No harm, no worries..  
  
Has anyone heard the phrase ‘The higher you climb, the harder the fall’?  
It was because they’ve done this before that makes this thousand times harder.  
Because people know.. and expect and expect and keep on and on expecting and hate and some of them smile supportively while their eyes full of accusations and sometimes he wonders why is he here? Why he tortures himself so?  
If taking that  _one_  step out onto the stage is so nervewrecking that he mused that he’s more likely to throw up or worse, faint the second first note starts playing.. then why is he still here?  
  
 _Ba-bump Ba-bump Ba-bump_..  
  
Yunho imagines the mic clipped to his billowy shirt could pick up his thumping heart and in fact at this very moment is broadcasting itself across the huge hall for everyone to hear and make fun of.  
  
Still he stood there.  
Rooted to the ground – staring blankly at the black heavy cloth served as the stage curtain in front of him, fight or flight instinct on high… The itching inside crawling under his skin yearning to burst out free.  
  
  
  
 **You and I know what it's like to be kicked down  
Forced to fight.**  
  
  
 _“What I don’t understand is, how can you NOT see it. The potential!”  
  
“I understand what you’re saying Jaejoong-ah.. What I don’t get is why does it has to be this way? Why now?”  
  
“Because now we have the power, Yunho-ah.. We didn’t before. Now we’re  **somebodies**.. No one would dare messing with us. We have the fans wrapped around our little fingers… Just a hint from any one of us, and they’ll do whatever we want. The company knows they can’t go against us unless they want everyone to boycott other groups.”  
  
*bite lips*  
“I don’t know Jae.. I don’t like the idea of using our fans like that. And it’s not fair to the other groups either.. They’re our friends too. I like where we’re now, Joongie.. We have each other and is this not our dream?.. To be the best group.. to sing and dance together.. five of us, together?”  
  
*a chuckle*  
“Aww.. Yunho.. Yunho.. Yunho.. My dear sweet dumb Yun-ah.. Are you still that naïve to still clinging on to the same dream? Listen here Yun, yes sure.. singing is fun and all.. And yes, we have the talent to make the whole world bows to us with our voices. But honestly Yun, do you really think that it’ll be enough? Sweetie, money is the most important in life. It doesn’t matter how good or nice you are, if you don’t have money then you aren’t worth a single lick.”  
  
“But we do have money..”  
  
“It’s not enough Yun-ah! You know as well as I do that we could.. SHOULD get so much more! We worth more than any of other stupid groups in the company and everyone know it. They all should fucking kiss the ground we walk on!”  
  
“… Those other groups are our friends, Jae. How could you say tha..”  
  
“For fuck sake, grow up Yunho! It’s a dog eat dog world out there! There’s no room for sentimentality or being all Mr Nice Guy in the entertainment industry. You KNOW that, Yunho.. How many times have you yourself had to swallow your pride just to beg those bastards to give us a chance.. just a chance to show that we have what it takes to succeed.. You think I didn’t know what was going on behind those heavy doors? You think I didn’t hear you when you came back limping so so late at night? Just because they have the power, they kept playing around with us.. You think I didn’t know how you traded yourself for every single one of us?!”  
  
*Swallowed*  
“That was old news, Jae.. There are no such things happening again now.”  
  
“Exactly! And why do you think is that? It’s because we’re powerful now, Yunho. It’s their turn to be scared of us.”  
  
“… And that’s not enough? To prove they were wrong?”  
  
“No. It would never be enough.. I want to crush them. I would never forgive them for what we’d been through and you shouldn’t too.. Friends? Do you really honestly think that none of them feels jealous of us? That they never ever secretly wished for our downfall so that their own pathetic group could take over?”  
  
“I..”  
  
*narrowed eyes*  
“You know.. mine and Su’s parents warned us that this would happened. That we’re going to have problems convincing you. You are too weak.. too attached with useless things. Wake up, Yunho! Or you would be a burden to us. If it’s not the fact that you’re DBSK famed leader and we need you to be the voice of the group, we had half a mind to leave you behind.. Plus I kinda like you a bit too..”  
*leered*  
  
“Leave then.”  
  
Both Yunho and Jae turned at the sound of the new voice to find the maknae of the group standing by the door – one hand gripping the door’s edge so tightly that his knuckles turned white. Those broad shoulders trembling with tension but that steely gaze stared unwavering at the eldest of them all.  
  
“Changmin-ah.. This is not how you thin..”  
  
“Shut up, Yunho-hyung. I’m not that young nor that stupid anymore. I’ve noticed we’re cracking long before any of you bothered to hide it from me.”  
*stared at Jaejoong still*  
“Leave Jae-hyung. Since we are only burdens for you three, then why are you still here then? Just leave.”  
  
“I didn’t say that, Changmin-ah.. I meant Yunho is bei..”  
  
“I’ll go wherever Yunho-hyung goes. May it be with the company or otherwise.. I don’t care. You don’t need us, hyung? Then we don’t need you either.”  
  
*scoffed*  
“C’mon Changmin-ah, you know full well that DBSK could only reached this far because of me, Junsu and Yoochun. I mean no offense to you guys but~ without we three, the group would be nothing. So shouldn’t you be thankful that we love you enough to take you with us? C’mon guys.. stop being so difficult and just joined us..”  
  
“No, we wouldn’t want to drag you down with us.. do we now?”  
*a deep sigh*  
“Just go, Jae. You’ve said your piece and really, ‘thank you’ for letting us know where our place is.. but I think that would be enough. Just go and never come back.”  
  
*stares*  
“You’re making a big mistake Yunho! You won’t survive without us. And what about Changmin?! You’re destroying his future by staying!”  
  
*silence*  
  
“Know what, fuck you both! We tried to be nice.. but since you spit at us back, fine! Be that way then.. We’ll see how long you both could last before crawling back. Mark my words, Yunho.. I’ll make sure you’ll regret this.”  
*stomped off*  
  
*chuckled ruefully*  
“Diva ‘til the end, huh?”  
  
“You know, Min.. I would never blame you if you decide to follow them..”  
  
“I know you wouldn’t, hyung.. It doesn’t matter anyway. I’m staying with you.. I’ll always choose you above anyone or anything else, you know that..”  
  
“I do.. But..”  
  
“Sshh.. It’s done and over with.”  
  
“No.. It’s far from over..”_  
  
  
  
 **But tonight we're alright  
So hold up your light  
Let it shine**  
  
  
It was hard.  
  
So so hard..  
  
The once red spread of pearl red, divided like the fabled myth of Red Sea. Yunho feels his heart broken a little bit more each time he heard or read fans accusations.. and worse still, those pleadings.. those confusion cries. Not only that, DBSK once the envy.. the role model for all groups old and new alike is now treated like a pariah. Polite and sympathetic at the front while scorns and mocks from behind..  
  
He knows what they were saying about him: the leader that can’t keep his group together..  
Useless.  
  
He swayed and stumbled and staggered and lurched and teetered and wobbled.  
…. But never once he fall.  
  
Because everytime he’s trembling near the edge, there’s always…  _always_  strong hands with stronger hugs pulled him away and held him until he’s ready to face forward again.  
  
And Yunho knows,  
they’ll be alright… Somehow they’ll be okay.  
  
  
  
 **'Cause this one's for you and me, living out our dreams**  
 **We're all right where we should be**  
 **Lift my arms out wide I open my eyes**  
 **And now all I wanna see**  
 **Is a sky full of lighters**  
 **A sky full of lighters**  
  
  
Ba bump.. Babump.. Ba bump..  
  
Just when Yunho thinks he might get a heart attack right there and then and ruin everyth…  
  
“Hey, relax..”  
  
And just like that warmth snaked around from his left hand which by then tightly encased in a slightly bigger one, and crept outwards alongside his arm and across his chest and down his body and lastly settled deep inside his chest where his heart slows down to more calmer beating as if it recognized the presence beside its owner now and knows that they’ll be safe.  
Because as long as this person is beside Yunho, there’s nothing he couldn’t do.. nothing could harm him.. there’s nothing he’s afraid of.  
  
“Ready?”  
  
Yunho looked up slightly into those adorable mismatched eyes and wide smile.  
And knows this is exactly where they are meant to be.  
This is what they live for.  
This is them.  
Every sweat drops, each tears and sleepless nights. Every scorns and mocking laughter thrown their way, every hatred, each curses..  
Each push and shove and still they get back up..  
  
All for this.  
This is their dream.. their moment.  
Theirs…  
And no one could take it away.  
  
With a devil-may-care grin of his own, Yunho leaned forward a bit and pecked his amused partner lightly on the cheek.  
  
“Lets turn this place upside down..”  
He whispered.  
  
With Changmin’s laughter rings gaily besides him, Yunho turned to the one of the staff crew and nodded.  
The curtain parted..  
And there it was..  
  
Loud and beautiful and  _ALIVE_  again.  
  
The Red Ocean.

 

 

  
 _“하나 둘 셋.. 안녕하세요, 동방신기 입니다!!”_ ******

 

  
 _finis_  
  
  
  
  
  
 **A/N** :  
\- ****** : “1 2 3.. How are you? This is Dong Bang Shin Ki!!”  
\- Hmm… hope it wasn’t so boring or bad for you guys. Heard this song and I just GOTTA write this out~.  
\- C/C is greatly appreciated.. Kamsahamnida *bows low*

\- Picture credit: @TVXQHOME


End file.
